Duran Duran - (1988) - The Big Live Thing / The Electric Theatre Tour
1980: megahype 1981: first uk ·''' faster than light '''· first european ·''' first american '''· first german ·''' careless memories 1982-84: rio '''· tracks across america ·''' sing blue silver 1987-89: strange behaviour '''· glass spider ·''' secret caravan '''· big live thing ·''' european summer festival 1990-95: an acoustic evening '''· dilate your mind ·''' radio station festival 1997-99: ultra chrome, latex and steel '''· greatest and latest ·''' let it flow 2000-01: pop trash '''· up close and personal 2003-06: reunion ·''' astronaut 2007-09: red carpet massacre '''· summer 2009 2011-12: all you need is now ·''' 2015-18: paper gods '''Tour dates: *[- 11 November: Manchester (UK)|[1988-11-11 Manchester (UK), The International 2]] *[- 13 November: Jersey (UK)|[1988-11-13 Jersey (UK), Fort Regent]] *[- 16 November: Barcelona (Spain)|[1988-11-16 Barcelona (Spain), Studio 54]] *[- 17 November: Madrid (Spain)|[1988-11-17 Madrid (Spain), Sports Palace]] *[- 19 November: Paris (France)|[1988-11-19 Paris (France), La Locomotive]] as THE KRUSH BROTHERS *[- 20 November: Brussels (Belgium)|[1988-11-20 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National]] *[- 21 November: Paris (France)|[1988-11-21 Paris (France), Bercy]] *[- 22 November: Rotterdam (The Netherlands)|[1988-11-22 Rotterdam (The Netherlands), Ahoy]] *[- 25 November: Stockholm (Sweden)|[1988-11-25 Stockholm (Sweden), Ishalle]] *[- 26 November: Oslo (Norway)|[1988-11-26 Oslo (Norway), Rockefeller]] *[- 28 November: Copenhagen (Denmark)|[1988-11-28 Copenhagen (Denmark), Valbyhallen]] *[- 29 November: Hamburg (Germany)|[1988-11-29 Hamburg (Germany), CCH]] *[- 30 November: Dusseldorf (Germany)|[1988-11-30 Dusseldorf (Germany), Philipshalle]] *[- 1 December: Offenbach (Germany)|[1988-12-01 Offenbach (Germany), Stadthalle]] *[- 3 December: Prague (Czech Republic)|[1988-12-03 Prague (Czech Republic), Sports Hall]] *[- 5 December: Vienna (Austria)|[1988-12-05 Vienna (Austria), Kurhalle Oberlaa]] *[- 6 December: Budapest (Hungary)|[1988-12-06 Budapest (Hungary), Sportscarnok]] *[- 8 December: Treviso (Italy)|[1988-12-08 Treviso (Italy), Palaverde]] *[- 10 December: Milan (Italy)|[1988-12-10 Milan (Italy), Palatrussardi]] *[- 11 December: Milan (Italy)|[1988-12-11 Milan (Italy), Palatrussardi]] *[- 12 December: Milan (Italy)|[1988-12-12 Milan (Italy), Palatrussardi]] *[- 14 December: Rome (Italy)|[1988-12-14 Rome (Italy), EUR]] *[- 15 December: Rome (Italy)|[1988-12-15 Rome (Italy), EUR]] *[- 17 December: Caserta (Italy)|[1988-12-17 Caserta (Italy), Palamaggio]] *[- 22 December: London (UK)|[1988-12-22 London (UK), Town & Country Club]] as THE KRUSH BROTHERS *[- 23 December: London (UK)|[1988-12-23 London (UK), Wembley Arena]] *[- 24 December: Birmingham (UK)|[1988-12-24 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena]] *[- 11 January: Atlanta, GA (USA)|[1989-01-11 Atlanta GA (USA), Fox Theatre]] *[- 13 January: Tampa, FL (USA)|[1989-01-13 Tampa FL (USA), Tampa Sun Dome]] *[- 14 January: Miami, FL (USA)|[1989-01-14 Miami FL (USA) Miami Arena]] *1989-01-16 Washington DC (USA), Warner Theater *[- 18 January: Uniondale, NY (USA)|[1989-01-18 Uniondale (Long Island) NY (USA), Nassau Coliseum]] *[- 19 January: Philadelphia, PA (USA)|[1989-01-19 Philadelphia PA (USA), Spectrum]] *[- 20 January: Worcester, MA (USA)|[1989-01-20 Worcester MA (USA), Centrum]] *[- 24 January: Richfield, OH (USA)|[1989-01-24 Richfield OH (USA), Richfield Coliseum]] *[- 26 January: Auburn Hills, MI (USA)|[1989-01-26 Auburn Hills MI (USA), The Palace]] *[- 27 January: Chicago, IL (USA)|[1989-01-27 Chicago IL (USA), The Pavillion]] *[- 28 January: Milwaukee, WI (USA)|[1989-01-28 Milwaukee WI (USA), Mecca Arena]] *1989-01-30 St. Louis MO (USA), Kiel Opera House *1989-02-01 Tempe AZ (USA), ASU Activity Center *[- 2 February: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[1989-02-02 Los Angeles CA (USA), Universal Amphitheater]] *1989-02-03 Los Angeles CA (USA), Universal Amphitheater *1989-02-05 Portland OR (USA), Civic Auditorium *1989-02-06 Vancouver BC (Canada), PNE Stadium *1989-02-07 Seattle WA (USA), Seattle Center Arena *[- 11 February: Seoul (South Korea)|[1989-02-11 Seoul (South Korea), Cham-sil Olympic Gymnasium]] *[- 15 February: Kobe (Japan)|[1989-02-15 Kobe (Japan), Kinen World Hall]] *[- 16 February: Kobe (Japan)|[1989-02-16 Kobe (Japan), Kinen World Hall]] *[- 17 February: Kobe (Japan)|[1989-02-17 Kobe (Japan), Kinen World Hall]] *[- 20 February: Nagoya (Japan)|[1989-02-20 Nagoya (Japan), Rainbow Hall]] *[- 22 February: Tokyo (Japan)|[1989-02-22 Tokyo (Japan), Tokyo Dome (The Egg)]] *[- 24 February: Hong Kong (Hong Kong)|[1989-02-24 Hong Kong (Hong Kong), Queen Elizabeth Stadium]] *[- 25 February: Hong Kong (Hong Kong)|[1989-02-25 Hong Kong (Hong Kong), Queen Elizabeth Stadium]] *[- 27 February: Manila (Philippines)|[1989-02-27 Manila (Philippines), Araneta Coliseum]] *[- 28 February: Manila (Philippines)|[1989-02-28 Manila (Philippines), Araneta Coliseum]] *[- 28 February: Manila (Philippines)|[1989-03-01 Manila (Philippines), Araneta Coliseum]] (Extension) *[- 4 March: Taipei (Taiwan)|[1989-03-04 Taipei (Taiwan), The Gardens]] *1989-03-05 Taipei (Taiwan), The Gardens *[- 10 March: New York, NY (USA)|[1989-03-10 New York NY (USA), Radio City Music Hall]] *[- 11 March: Passaic, NJ (USA)|[1989-03-11 Passaic NJ (USA), The Capitol Theatre]] *1989-03-12 Upper Darby PA (USA), Tower Theater *1989-03-13 Pittsburgh PA (USA), Syria Mosque *[- 16 March: Merrillville, IN (USA)|[1989-03-16 Merrillville IN (USA), Holiday Star Plaza]] *1989-03-17 Minneapolis MN (USA), Orpheum Theater *1989-03-19 Kansas City KS (USA), Memorial Hall *1989-03-20 Omaha NE (USA), Civic Auditorium *1989-03-23 Berkeley CA (USA), Berkeley Community Theatre *1989-03-24 Irvine CA (USA), Irvine Meadows Amphitheater *1989-03-25 San Diego CA (USA), San Diego State University Open Air Amphitheater *1989-03-27 Tucson AZ (USA), Centennial Hall *1989-03-30 San Antonio, TX (USA), Laurie Auditorium *1989-03-31 Fort Worth TX (USA), Will Rogers Auditorium *[- 2 April: Houston, TX (USA)|[1989-04-02 Houston TX (USA), Music Hall]] *[- 3 April: New Orleans, LA (USA)|[1989-04-03 New Orleans LA (USA), Saenger Theatre]] *[- 15 April: Newcastle (UK)|[1989-04-15 Newcastle (UK), City Hall]] *[- 16 April: Edinburgh (UK)|[1989-04-16 Edinburgh (UK), Playhouse]] *[- 18 April: Glasgow (UK)|[1989-04-18 Glasgow (UK), Barrowlands]] *[- 19 April: Sheffield (UK)|[1989-04-19 Sheffield (UK), City Hall]] *1989-04-20 Nottingham (UK), Royal Centre *[- 22 April: London (UK)|[1989-04-22 London (UK), London Arena]] *[- 23 April: Bournemouth (UK)|[1989-04-23 Bournemouth (UK), Bournemouth International Centre]] *[- 25 April: Manchester (UK)|[1989-04-25 Manchester (UK), Apollo]] *[- 26 April: Liverpool (UK)|[1989-04-26 Liverpool (UK), Empire Theatre]] Category:Duran Duran Tours